Lips like sugar
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Ally is too stressed to sleep so she decides to do a little late night baking, where she runs into an equally stressed Austin. / College AU. Auslly one shot.
**Author's note: this story is all Cassie's (ItsAlly_Dawson) idea, I am simply the writer to her rocker.**

Ally rolled over in her bed for what must've been the millionth time that night. She just couldn't fall asleep.

She glanced over at her roommate, who was sound asleep and had been for hours now.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ally reached over to grab her cell phone off of her nightstand to check the time.

3 A.M.

It wasn't as late as she thought, she still had time to get plenty of sleep for her 10am class in the morning.

After placing her phone back on the nightstand, Ally rolled over again and attempted to fall asleep.

But her mind (and her stomach) had other intentions.

Her stomach growled loudly as her mind drifted to thoughts of sweet pastries and surgery baked goods.

Figuring that baking would calm her racing mind and fulfill her cravings, she rolled out of bed quietly.

After grabbing her phone, slipping on her Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer slippers (despite the fact that Christmas was still months away), and opting against her robe (she was wearing a silky sleep-set comprised of a loose lacy pink tank top and matching lacy pink shorts; it was warm out), she left her dorm and made her way down the hall towards the kitchen.

As she expected, the kitchen was empty.

She scurried about, gathering all the ingredients she needed to bake the cupcakes.

She was always surprised that she seemed to be the only one that ever took advantage of the fully equipped kitchen they had in their building.

Baking had always been a method of relieving stress for her. It soothed her. And she enjoyed it. It was so calming and relaxing, especially at three in the morning.

Ally had learned back in high school that baking things that came in a box was simply less fun, so she opted to bake things from scratch.

She preheated the oven, then gathered her wet ingredients (milk, eggs, and almond extract) before mixing them together in a bowl.

Setting the wet ingredients aside, she moved on to mix the dry ingredients in the stand mixer, that she was ever so glad the school had (and again, she was pretty sure she was the only person who took advantage of it).

After cubing the stick butter and adding it into the dry ingredients, she began gradually adding in the wet ingredients.

She could already feel her stress melting away and her body calming, the tension in her shoulders nearly gone.

Deciding she wanted something more fun than just normal white cupcakes, she decided to fold sprinkles into the batter to make it funfetti.

The oven beeped to signify that it was preheated. She lined the cupcake pan with cupcake holders and began spooning the batter into the liners.

Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open loudly, startling Ally.

A shirtless blond boy stormed in angrily, heading straight for the refrigerator.

He pulled the door open forcefully and began searching the shelves.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he mumbled under his breath irritatedly.

He quickly pulled his phone out of the pocket of his black sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

Ally blushed slightly when she realized she had been staring at his toned chest, averting her attention back to her cupcakes.

"Did you drink all the beer?" she heard him say into his phone.

"C'mon man!" he groaned. "We agreed that we'd tell each other when one of us drank the last one!"

There was a pause.

"I wanted it because it's 3am and my parents are still on my ass about me changing my major." he said. "They called me! Called me, Dez! On the phone! It's barely six in the fucking morning there, but it's never to early to give me a lecture about how I'm throwing my life away and ruining our family's legacy."

Ally couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, he was obviously going through a lot.

"Okay, yeah man, you go back to sleep." he sighed. "I'll be back to the room soon."

He hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket, leaning his head back against the refrigerator, closing his eyes.

Ally had just finished spooning the batter into the liners, meaning they were ready to go in the oven.

She glanced over at the blond boy, feeling sorry for him.

"You know..." she spoke up, gaining his attention. "They may not be alcohol, but you are welcome to have some of my cupcakes. They might make you feel better."

He was stunned by her kindness, almost taken aback by it.

"Yeah..." he smiled softly. "That'd be great."

She smiled at him before placing the cupcakes in the oven then setting the timer before moving back to the mixer to make the frosting.

After placing all the cubed butter in the mixer, she turned it on to let it whip, leaving it be for the time being.

"You just leave it in there?" the boy spoke up, pointing to the mixer.

"You have to whip it for a while so it gets smooth." she explained, smiling.

"Ahhh." he said. "Sorry, I'm not much of a baker. The only thing I know how to make from scratch is pancakes."

"That's a pretty usual skill to have." Ally said. "I can't make pancakes without burning them."

He chuckled at this.

"I make them in here almost every morning." he said. "I always felt like I was the only one who ever took advantage of having this kitchen."

"I'm always in here at night." she said.

"I'm always in here in the morning." he said.

"That would explain why we each thought nobody else ever used it." Ally giggled.

"Maybe we should start coordinating our cooking times so we can keep each other company." he smiled.

"I'd like that." she smiled back.

One of the timers on Ally's phone went off, indicating that the butter was done whipping.

She began adding in the powdered sugar, milk, and vanilla extract.

"I've seen you around before." the boy said, walking over to stand at her side. "We had Spanish and math together freshman year."

"Oh yeah!" Ally said. "I knew you looked familiar!"

"I'm Austin." he said, reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"Ally." she said, shaking his hand.

"So Ally..." Austin said, sliding down to sit on the floor, patting the spot next to him for her to sit down. "What brings you into the kitchen this fine... Middle of the night."

"Couldn't sleep." she said, sitting down next to him. "I had too much going through my mind; so I decided to come here to clear it. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing." Austin said. "Except I was seeking alcohol to drown my sorrows only to find that my roommate had drank the last of our stash without telling me."

"That blows." Ally said.

"Yes, it really does." he nodded. "So what's your major?"

"Chemistry." she said. "I'm aspiring to be a pediatrician."

"Oh, that's cool!" Austin said, sounding genuinely interested.

"Yeah." Ally said. "What about you?"

"As of right now, it's business." Austin said, his brows furrowing. "But I wanna switch to law."

"That's really cool!" Ally said. "What made you change your mind about your original major?"

"My parents forced me into it." Austin explained. "They pretty much had planned my whole future for me. I was gonna go to school, get a business degree, then takeover the family business. I went with it at first, I mean I had no idea what I really wanted to do with my life. But then I realized I wanted to go into law, much to my parents dismay.

"They actually called me like a half an hour ago, which meant it was like 6am their time; both of them took turns yelling at me about how I was throwing my life away, and how I wasn't strong enough or smart enough to make it as a lawyer." Austin said with anger in his tone. "Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lay all that heavy stuff on you, I mean we just met and-"

"It's okay." Ally said sympathetically. "I get it. My parents wanted me to be a surgeon, but that was never what I wanted to do. They were pissed when I told them I wanted to go into pediatrics; which seems weird, because like I was still gonna be a doctor, just not the kind they wanted."

"Parents, am I right?" Austin sighed.

"They certainly are something else." Ally said.

"Sometimes I wish I had a sibling." Austin said. "Then there wouldn't be all this pressure on me to carry on the family name and business."

"I know how you feel." Ally said. "I feel like my parents wouldn't have pushed me so hard into such a pristine school and profession if they had other kids besides me. I mean, my parents have been divorced for years yet they managed to team up against me to push me into the Ivy League."

Suddenly, her timer went off, alerting her that the cupcakes were ready to come out of the oven.

"Thanks for listening to me ramble." Austin said, standing up from his spot on the floor. "I've just been so stressed and I've been bottling up, I felt like I was gonna explode. So thanks for letting me rant to you."

"Anytime." Ally smiled. "I know how it feels to be so stressed out you feel like your head is gonna explode if you don't let it all out."

Austin smiled down at her.

"I guess that makes us rant buddies." Ally giggled.

"Oh no." Austin shook his head, but she could tell that he was amused.

"Oh, would you prefer ramble buddies?" Ally laughed.

"I actually like ramble buddies." Austin said, smiling.

"Ramble buddies it is." Ally said. "That means we have to meet in here every night, bake something, and discuss all of our problems."

"Sounds great." Austin said.

"It really does." Ally said. "We should call one of the TV networks, we'd give Dr. Phill a run for his money."

"We really would." he agreed.

"Watch out Oprah, the ramble buddies are coming for ya." Ally laughed.

"Can't wait." Austin said softly.

There was a moment of silence; Ally giggling quietly to herself as Austin smiled down at her.

"Baking always helps me when I'm stressed out." Ally spoke up. "It might help you too. So do you wanna help me frost the cupcakes?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Austin said.

Ally went to get two knives for them to use to frost the cupcakes.

"Okay, the key to frosting them is to rotate the cupcake, not the knife." Ally told him.

"Got it." Austin said.

The duo began to frost the cupcakes, Ally moving much faster than Austin.

"Yours look so much better than mine." Austin laughed, gesturing to his cupcakes.

"Don't worry! It takes practice." Ally said. "And they'll still taste good."

"I just don't see how you get them to look so good!" Austin said.

"Here..." Ally said, putting her knife down and placing her hands on top of his. "Keep the hand holding the knife still, and rotate the cupcake under it."

Austin did as she said, her hands guiding his. The cupcake ended up looking nearly as good as the ones she had frosted.

Austin smiled proudly and looked down at Ally, who was smiling back up at him.

The pair locked eyes, her hands still resting on his.

Ally cleared her throat awkwardly as the moved away from each other, each focusing their attention back on their cupcakes, their cheeks equally pink.

They finished frosting the cupcakes in silence.

"There's still some icing left." Austin commented.

"Try some!" Ally said, reaching her finger into the bowl then licking the icing off of it. "It's my great grandma's recipe."

Austin repeated her motion, loading his finger up with the fluffy white frosting before shoving it in his mouth.

"Holy shit..." he said quietly. "That's the best icing I've ever had."

"Thank you." Ally giggled.

"Seriously!" he said. "You should like, open a bakery or something."

Ally playfully rolled her eyes at his comment and shoved his shoulder lightly.

He smiled back at her playfulness before a mischievous smirk came onto his face.

Reaching into the bowl again, he scrapped the remaining icing out with his finger before swishing it across her nose.

She gasped, surprised when she felt the sticky icing on her nose; she glared up at him as he smirked down at her, very proud of himself.

"Oh... So that's how you wanna play it?" Ally said, picking up one of his poorly frosted cupcakes, reaching up, and shoving it in his face.

Austin gasped as the pastry hit his face, the cupcake smashing all into his nose and over his mouth.

Ally smiled smugly as she pulled the wrapper away and place it on the counter, the bottom half of his face covered in cake.

He struck out his tongue and kicked the pastry off of his lips.

"Mmmm." he said. "That's like the best cupcake I've ever had."

"Thank you." Ally giggled. "Wait! They aren't even done yet! They still need sprinkles!"

Austin smiled at her, wiping the cake off his nose but leaving it on his mouth, deciding to lick it off instead.

Ally poured some sprinkles in a bowl and showed him exactly how to sprinkle (no pun intended) them on top of the cupcakes.

The sprinkling went smoothly, that is until Austin decided to sprinkle Ally instead of the cupcake. She gasped as the sprinkles from his hand showered down into her hair.

She glared up at him, finding him already smirking down at her smugly.

His smirk slowly changed into a soft smile as he gazed down at her, reaching his hand up to pick some of the sprinkles out of her luscious brown waves.

Her glare dropped and her eyes widened as he got closer to her, she stared up at him with curiosity and wonder.

Before either of them even realized what was happening, his hands had grabbed her face and he kissed her deeply.

She didn't even think twice about wrapping her arms around his neck and entangling her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly at it as his hands went to grip her hips and pull her body flush up against his.

Ally couldn't help but mentally praise herself for concocting what she would describe as her best cupcakes yet; however her judgement might've had something to do with the fact that she was tasting it off of Austin's extremely talented lips that were currently moving against her own passionately.

The kiss heated up as Austin kissed her harder, lifting her up and setting her on the counter, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer as he kissed her roughly.

After a few minutes of making out, Austin tore his lips away from hers and sloppily kissed his way down her neck, eliciting breathy moans from her.

Her hands traveled down his bare chest and abdomen, he let out a low hiss as her hands landed on his sculpted abs.

His kisses on her neck got rougher, causing her to moan even louder.

"Austin..." she moaned out airily.

Austin froze, suddenly realizing what they were doing.

"Ally, I'm so sorry." he said quickly, pulling away from her and unwrapping his arms from around her. "I don't know what came over me. I mean, we just formally met a few minutes ago and I'm just so stressed and so angry and there's all this tension and you looked so pretty and smelled so nice and I just-mmph!"

Ally had had enough of his rambles. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and slid her hands back into his hair before pulling his lips back on her own.

"Did you hear me complaining?" Ally whispered in a sultry tone as she kissed down his neck, causing Austin to let out a whimper.

She smirked before smashing her lips back onto his, the cupcakes long forgotten.

...

Ally woke up as the sun shown through the kitchen window, illuminating the room with bright light.

She groggily rubbed her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was laying on Austin's bare chest, both of them were completely nude and very sticky (and not just from the cupcakes).

Austin stirred in his sleep, wiggling around a little and tightening his hold on her in his arms, his eyes blinking open.

"Now I'm sure this has to be some kind of health code violation." Austin said as he examined their naked bodies on the floor of the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Ally moaned, burying her face in his chest.

"Just after nine." Austin said.

"Seriously?!" Ally asked, hopping up quickly. "Shit! I have an exam at ten!"

"It's okay, calm down." Austin soothed her. "You still have like an hour."

Ally calmed down at bit as they pulled their clothes back on.

"We're really lucky nobody walked in on us." Ally said.

"Yeah, good thing the only person who usually comes in here in the morning is me." Austin laughed.

"Speaking of that..." Ally said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "How about you make your famous pancakes you told me about while I go take a shower and then we can go eat them out in the quad."

"That sounds like an amazing idea." Austin smiled, turning around to kiss her slowly.

Ally pulled away from Austin and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Hey Ally?" Austin called out just as she had opened the kitchen door.

"Yeah?" she said, turning back to look at him.

"Could I get your number?"

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
